


Music of Introduction

by AbsoluteCreed



Series: Huxloween [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Huxloween, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: After willing up the courage to introduce himself to the coffee shop's musician, Hux decides the best way to break the ice...is over some pumpkin spice lattes.
(Day 1 of the Huxloween Prompts--Pumpkin Spice Latte!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might run a few days behind on some of these prompts, so I'll do my best to keep up! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!
> 
> (Also on my tumblr--absolutecreed.tumblr.com)

 

Hux had gotten into the bad habit of letting his coffee go cold, as he watched the musician play on stage at the coffee shop.

The young man appeared out of nowhere, one day. For a few days, he just sat at one of the tables, waiting for his turn to play. He stood out to Hux, mainly thanks to his clothing. A faded black band T-shirt, a worn flannel, and torn black jeans, complete with Converse that looked like they’ve seen better days. He was dressed like a teenaged punk, and Hux was actually worried that he’d cause trouble. Other than arguing with another musician, he mainly kept to himself. And Hux would’ve let his interest drop then and there…until he heard the man play.

 This man, who seemed too tall and big to be real. He had a broad chest, and his arms were thick and muscular, whenever he took off his flannel. His hands seemed almost too big for his acoustic guitar which, unlike the rest of him, seemed to be in perfect condition. But despite that, he handled the guitar like he had been programed to do so. Long fingers danced along the strings, strumming them and letting them vibrate into melodies that made Hux turn his head. But what would really hold Hux’s interest…was if his voice was as melodic as his guitar playing.

He wasn’t disappointed.

The young man’s voice was like honey—so sweet and flowing, hitting all the right notes, as he strummed away at his guitar. He had a low voice too, one that vibrated through Hux’s chest, making him feel warm and relaxed. This young man knew how to play a tune…and sing it, too. Hux was a sucker for good music, mainly classical and classical rock. But the songs this man sang truly captured him. Some were original songs that quickly got stuck in his head, and others were covers of modern songs, making them surprisingly tolerable. This young man had a way with music, that was for sure.

Each time he came to play in the coffee shop, Hux found himself sitting closer and closer to the stage, wanting to get a better look at this man, whose named was apparently Kylo Ren. He had overheard one of the baristas talking with him, and calling out his name when his order was complete. A rather interesting name…and possibly a stage name…but Hux would take it. Hux continued sitting close to the stage, until others were drawn to Ren’s music. The front tables near the stage quickly got crowded, and soon Hux didn’t feel comfortable sitting up there. He was never one for crowds—too much noise, too many bodies…it was suffocating. Too much distraction. He couldn’t focus. His military training came back, making him want nothing more than order and peace.

And so, sadly, to avoid giving himself a panic attack or snapping at someone, he resumed his seat by the back, far from the crowd, but still close enough to listen to Ren’s wonderful music, without hindrance.

Hux cursed his claustrophobia. He had a mild case of it, before leaving overseas…then it exploded into a full-on fear. He served as a general overseas, and would’ve continued serving, if an injury hadn’t caused him to be sent home. Thankfully, it wasn’t too terrible, but it was enough to keep him away from the battlefield for too long, to continue serving. A mine had gone off, while he was traveling with a convoy, and shrapnel shot right through his calf, embedding itself right into the bone. Muscle and nerve damage would be his undoing. He was thankful that physical therapy enabled him to walk without pain now, but occasionally his leg throbbed from time to time. It got worse in the winter.

While Hux went back to work with a company, quickly rising through the ranks, it was still hard for him to fit back into society. Before, he had a hard time interacting with others, mainly because of how his father brought him up, practically from a military background. After he came back, he was even worse with interacting with others, especially if things got confrontational. So he chose to avoid them. Despite his childhood friend, Phasma, telling him to get more friends, he was content with the two he had. Gwen Phasma, from his childhood, and Dopheld Mitaka, a friend he made in high school. Why should he need any more than that?

Back to the present, Hux was now steeling himself to add one more to that number of two.

This Kylo Ren was…interesting. He had a gorgeous voice, was talented with music…and he was handsome, to boot. He had a young face, a prominent nose, and wavy black hair that was always in a mess around his shoulders. Occasionally he pulled it back into a messy bun (which Hux came to love), but otherwise, it was as free as his spirit. Despite dressing like an emo teenager…Hux found himself drawn to this man. And he wanted to introduce himself.

…But how could he do that, without seeming creepy, stalker-ish or even awkward?

Hux mulled over the idea for three whole days, watching Ren play every day at the coffee shop. How could he introduce himself to him? What would be a proper way to do it? Something casual, but not too much so. It had to be perfect. Hux wouldn’t settle for anything less.

Then he figured out his plan—buy the man some coffee. And what a coincidence, as the shop just started to make their famous pumpkin spice lattes.

When the day arrived, Hux was ready. It was a crisp day that morning, and he was bundled up slightly—jacket, with a light scarf, and light leather gloves. He ditched the gloves, putting them in his pocket, as he ordered two pumpkin spice lattes. Sure enough, Kylo was over on stage, getting set up for another show, chatting with the sound people to make sure things would sound smoothly.

He could do this…Hux knew he could do this…He could easily do this…He could—

Something one of the sound techs said made Ren beam, his face lighting up with his smile.

_…I’m fucked._ thought Hux, mumbling a weak reply, as he took the two ready pumpkin lattes, and started walking over to Kylo, going slowly so that his mind could process what he could say.

 ' _How’s it going?’ Naw, too casual. We’ve never talked, so seeming like I’m his friend already could prove disastrous. Maybe just a simple hello? Or would that be too simple? I’m not coming off as a simpleton to this guy. Maybe…’Can I interest you in some coffee?’ …Dammit Hux, you have a latte, not coffee! Get your shit together, General, c’mon! You’re acting like a highschooler asking someone out to prom, for God’s sake—_

Suddenly, his leg shot with pain.

Hux hissed, staggering as his leg completely went immobile. For a moment, his ears rang as his heart leapt up into his throat. Temporarily, he felt sand whipping at his face, gunpowder stinging at his nose—Then brought himself back to the present, when he felt the hot drinks in his hand. The desert didn’t have hot drinks—not lattes.

It was then he realized two things. One, his leg had seized up…and was cramping. Terribly. All because he was nervous about meeting Ren, and talking with him.

Two…he was falling.

Hux squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he’d be humiliated, by falling over, and prepared his hands for the sting of scalding hot latte to be spilled on them. God, he was such a fucking fool—

“You alright?”

Hux blinked his eyes open. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t on the ground…and his hands were fine. His finger was burning just slightly, due to one of the drinks being jostled too much, and spilling slightly. It took him even longer to realize that he wasn’t on the ground…because a strong arm was at his back, holding him up. And it was so warm, too…

“…Hello?”

Hux gasped, realizing he was being spoken to. Looking up, he saw the face of his savior…and felt his face heat up from embarrassment.

It was Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren had saved him from an embarrassing fall.

“You’re a bit pale…Let’s sit you down.” said Ren, guiding Hux over to a chair, carefully helping him sit down. Hux realized that he was trembling too, and quickly set down the lattes, pushing one over towards Ren, instinctively, “Need something to eat? Did you get dizzy or….hm?”

Ren stared at the latte pushed his way, tilting his head, causing some hair to fall into his face.

Hux swallowed hard, trying to push away all embarrassment and nerves from his near fall. He was here…Ren was here. He had fallen in front of Ren…but he didn’t spill the drinks. That had to count for something, right? But here he was…and now Hux could finally talk with him…if he could get his tongue to work.

“For you.” he said finally, clearing his throat, hearing his voice cracking a bit, “I’ve been listening to you play for a while, here. And you sound absolutely wonderful. I’ve been meaning to talk to you…talk with you…and…well…I ended up falling into your arms instead…” he finished embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his neck, “…Leg cramped up.”

 “Ah.” said Ren, nodding understandingly, “Though…you like my music? Really?” he asked, smiling shyly. Hux had to blink at that. Did Ren…not realize how well he played the guitar? And sang?

“If you were to record an album, you’d be sold out before the week was through.” admitted Hux, giving Ren a smile.

Ren blinked for a moment…before he beamed brightly, cheeks coloring slightly with happiness, “Thanks! I’m glad you like my music!” He was still smiling, as he picked up the latte and took a drink from it, before his eyes became even wider, “…P…Pumpkin Spice Latte? For me?”

“For you.” said Hux with a chuckle, watching Ren’s dark eyes dance excitedly, like a kid on Christmas.

“That’s my favorite! Thanks, truly….erm…” Kylo stammered, realizing he didn’t know this nice gentleman’s name that bought him his favorite drink of all time.

“Hux. Just…Hux. My first name is a bit of an embarrassment.” said Hux with a sheepish chuckle, holding out his hand.

“Kylo Ren.” said the young man, still beaming as he shook Hux’s hand firmly. Hux didn’t have the heart to tell him he already knew his name. He was loving Ren’s warm smile, how it lit up his face, and made him appear years younger…

So the original plan didn’t go through as well as Hux hoped…but the results were just as great.

Just like a hot cup of pumpkin spice latte.


End file.
